


Coincidental

by jenni3penny



Series: Cherry Wood and Whiskey [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/pseuds/jenni3penny
Summary: An anniversary gift comes along just in time...
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Cherry Wood and Whiskey [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464682
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Coincidental

Her phone hummed against the desk, the sound of the vibration instantly causing her to smile.

_Good Lord, right on time._ He was such a creature of habit when there wasn't a case to distract him.

She continued packing the work she'd planned on taking home, enjoying the feeling of suspense a little, liking the idea of keeping him waiting. It was only a mere moment before her phone buzzed at her again and she was mildly impressed by how quickly he had back-to-back texted her.

He hated texts, said the words were too small and his hands were too big. But she figured she'd earned this indulgence a little, at least a couple of texts worth.

Jack grabbed up her phone once there had been a beat or two of silence and swiped, a smile playing over her lips.

**You serious?**

**Sloane. It's huge.**

She grinned, debating whether or not to even text back. She was not at all surprised when her phone started vibrating in her hand before she could even make a decision, her smile growing wider than before. This was sustained, the call obviously fueled by classic Jethro style impatience.

She swiped to answer the call and balanced her weight back on one foot, her free hand rubbing her stomach. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until home had literally called for her attention. "Would you have some patience, please? I'm just getting ready to leave."

"Called Ellie and told her that she could watch her college game."

She instantly grinned, wider than before and with an affection that swayed her forward. Of course his first thought had been to let Bishop watch the football game she had referenced that morning. Of course the gift that had been meant for him had been near instantly shared.

"I'm not at all surprised, Gibbs."

Not in the least…

***

Their voices rose in unison from the other room, both of them encouraging the receiver at a volume that was usually reserved for someone's living room on Thanksgiving afternoon. She appreciated it, though, specifically taking in the moment as she made coffee.

Their crowing and laughter implied another touchdown and she smiled, pouring his cup of sharp black coffee first. His warm chuckle carried and she lifted her head without turning her glance back, imagining that Ellie was probably making him laugh by way of celebratory dance. The younger woman had already busted a couple moves during the first two quarters, encouraging them to join her and only getting Jack to her feet.

The first interception after halftime had given her a chance to duck out to the kitchen in search of coffee.

A belly full of pizza, warm socks, and her husband's hoodie. The sounds of her family in the next room. She couldn't ask for more than what she had and suddenly the cost of the fifty five inch plasma television was next to nothing, equal to a couple pennies.

"Jack!" Ellie called after her. "You missed another one! OU's getting stomped!"

She grinned and poured the other two cups of coffee, reaching for the sugar.

***

"Bye, Jack."

She accepted the kiss that Ellie put to her cheek, head lifted into it even though she stayed tucked comfortably under her favorite afghan. "Be safe. Let us know when you're home."

She hadn't needed to get up, not when he had already stood to walk the young woman to the door. Jack let her head tip to the back of the couch, loosening the grasp she had on his fingers as he moved around the couch and followed Bishop out of the room. She smiled as he reiterated her order, demanding a text as soon as Ellie got safely into her apartment. The young woman laughed as she agreed, voice loving.

The sound was muted on the television while she waited out their goodbyes and she tucked deeper into the couch cushions. Tired eyes dipped closed, her cheek pressed to the back of the couch as the shutting door just faintly sounded across the house. Jack exhaled as she focused on the sound of his footsteps, tracking him as he moved closer. He was so quiet across the floorboards, his socks masking some sound of movement. She could feel him closer, though. She knew the touch of his fingers in her hair before she could even really feel the pressure of him there, against the front of the couch and looming over her.

"You're a good sport, Jack" he offered, voice deep with warmth and loving. It was hushed, though, the words quiet as he bent over her. "It's more than I deserve."

"Bullshit," she grumbled, reaching up blindly to catch at his shirt and give a swift tug. She managed to jerk him slightly off balance, her head tipping to the side as he relented and wedged into his spot at her back.

"I can read a calendar, though."

His arm was warm as it scooped around behind her, tugging her in close. Jack grinned, knowing he couldn't see it. Her body softened and relaxed as he pulled her farther back into his lap.

She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, squeezing his arm tighter into her chest. "Yeah? What's your point?"

"Just seems awfully coincidental that my anniversary gift here showed up well before the next Army/Navy game."

Jack lifted her head, pushing back against the side of his jaw. "Don't you have a rule about coincidence?"

His laugh went warm down the back of her neck just before his lips made the short trek back up it. "Do I?"

"I assure you, Gibbs," she sighed, leaning into the tenderness of each kiss. "The timing is pure coincidence."


End file.
